Talk:Dan Beronews
Here's my page... I'll be waiting... ''' Dan My talk page This was originally named Anniemoose... right? IDK whether it is a character user or not... Citcxirtcem 02:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Declassification Dan, you have no idea what you're getting into. Have you SEEN what Director Benny is like when he gets mad? The best case scenario is that he'll just yell at you in punctuation, then fire and jinx you! As for the worst case scenario.... not even Fred can calculate that. DON'T DO IT. YOU WILL BE CURSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, AND BENNY IS BOUND TO JINX YOU WITH SOMETHING BAD. He's been feeling pretty grumpy these days -- he hasn't had one chance to retaliate at Mayor McFlapp for last month. You remember that? Yeah, he's not gonna be happy. Dan, don't do it. You will turn the entire world upside down. Do you want another Great Reversal just because some n00b snuck into the Bureau and messed up a plot? Do you want Earth to inflate up to ten times its size? How about another Ice Age, or continental drift reversing in two minutes and getting Antarctica deep-fried at the Equator in the process? You declassify that event, and the Bureau will be on your tail for the rest of your life...... and perhaps when you come back as a ghost. Don't do it. Just say no to that urge, and watch Ninjinian's health videos..... -- 21:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The Federal Exchequer have already deplated your budget. You can't declassify it! Even most of our workers think it's a legend eventhough they know it happened. Trust me, you're making a mistake. --Jong Arnold My friend, strongly reconsider. Knowledge is power, but forbidden knowledge is weakness. --CNIC worker RE: Fourth Wall Esteemed Admiral: Yes, I can give three reasons. *1. The Philly Cheesesteak Test, though lacking an NZS seal, was not supposed to be declassified, as it was utmost in universal security. They would have added a sticker, but they were out of them. In fact, there have been multiple motions to classify the document to UP (Universal Preservation). You, with your Uber Clearence, were allowed to access it, which is why they tried to hide it from you until they could get a sticker. You found it an used your clearence (lawfully), but there are mighty consequences. *2. As a creature of darkness, I can detect the balence of things and the aura of other creatures. For example, you have an aura of kindness, utmost intelligence, and respect, but with a hint of naievity. Your declassification of the Test actually interrupted me in my meditation, as I had detected a disturbance in the balence of the Fourth Wall's secrecy, it shifting to the greater Public as opposed to the current World Order in the Bureau. Now, a lot of us know this in the upper sections of the Bureau, but the employees don't, so I will have to get someone to tell you the Secret later on. *3. If word of this government test got out, and if they figured out the unintentional results (and where those sailors went), it could cause panic and even riots in the street, collapsing the World Order as we know it. No one wants to realize they are controlled by a supernatural power and are at whim to a few crazy oligarchs. Hopefully, this answers the question. I am forbidden by a vow of secrecy to share anything other than what I have shared. Make the right decision, Admiral. Whatever, -Fourth Wall Corvus Welcome! We have records on you. We know that you're a time traveler. Welcome to the team! --Time Agency RE:Resignation Dear Admiral Dan, I saw your resignation in the latest issue of Conspiracy Theories Weekly (yes, I still read it) along with Happyface. I congratulate you and HF on your success at seeing through the Director's corrupt schemes. As a result, I offer you two positions in my new resistance group, the Rogue Agents. The aim of the group is to stop Operation Better at all costs, and we need ex-Time Agents badly. I've already contacted Happyface. On to other things, I suspect there may be a war coming very soon. Please be ready. Yours in Time, --Kwiksilver offer How would you like to stop Darktan II in my army Flywish's Army Flywish (Talk to me by clicking here) RE: MMK Application :Admiral: We have reviewed your decision and have assessed your situation. We have chosen to admit you into the Klan and greatly value your appreciation and respect of Our Lady, Mabel von Injoface XIX. To finalize your application, you must take a rope and a portrait of the Troublesome Trio crony your choice. Tie the rope around the effigy and hang it on a tree somewhere in the Forest. We'll send a low ranked Clansman to see if you did it. You are then to visit the small non-member igloo to the left of Explorer's igloo, where you will complete the Initiation. Knock on the front door and wait for the peephole to slide open and for a member to say "what's the password". Our password is "aaahh flowerpot". Next... * 1. Take a picture of Mabel doing something "cool" (as in, yelling at people having fun). This tests devotion to Mabel. * 2. Eat one, just one, Porito, while you watch the other clansmen eat mouthfuls. This tests diligence, since "you can't eat just one!". * 3. View the "WHAT?!?" movie alone. * 4. Sign a document guaranteeing you will never prank or hurt Mabel, and do all in your power to protect her. * 5. Meet at the clan's headquarters and memorize the password. We will hand you your uniform and your membership card. Don't lose it! Welcome to the Mabel Mongrel Klan, Brother Dan! -TurtleShroom, Grandmaster of the Mabel Mongrel Klan P.S.: MABEL POWER!